staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:36, 7:02, 7:07, 7:32, 7:54, 8:07 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34, 8:06 Polityka przy kawie 7:37 08:15 TELEZAKUPY 08:35 Domisie - Rogi; program dla dzieci 09:00 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Pożądane żądła; serial dokumentalny 09:25 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Uskrzydlone związki; serial dokumentalny 10:00 Nie ma jak Polska - Opolskie; magazyn 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1393; telenowela TVP 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5733 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5733); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 11:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kaczka; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 5. Ocean Indyjski (Oceans. Indian Ocean. (5/8)) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:45 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2529; teleturniej muzyczny 14:20 Wideoteka - 60 hitów na 60 lat!; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7 - Nasz człowiek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5734 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5734); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2530; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2368 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 137; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Zapasy na zimę; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:04 Kroniki - Droga do Rio - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Tango - txt. str. 777; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 22:20 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Skok z kosmosu. Felix Baumgartner (Space Dive: The story of one man's giant leap back to Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 00:05 Dziewiąta kompania (9 rota) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA, Ukraina, Finlandia (2005) 02:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 02:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 02:55 Bojkot; film dokumentalny 04:00 Notacje - Jolanta Mycielska. Bal; cykl dokumentalny 04:20 Zagadkowa Jedynka 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 17; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Kopciuszek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 96; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (90); zabawa quizowa 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 839 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Niebezpieczna Ziemia - Bez tchu odc. 6/8 (Animal Armageddon. Strangled. ep. 6/8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 43 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 53 "Praca, dom, kanapki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 54 "Prawko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 17:05 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 11 (Lie to me s. I ep. 11 Undercover); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/71; teleturniej 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 44 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 840 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 952; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 689 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Wielki błękit (Grand bleu, Le); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1988) 01:15 Czy świat oszalał? - Zmiana warty: kobiety w meksykańskich kartelach (Girls and Gangs: The New Face of Mexoco’s Drugs Cartels); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010) 02:25 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 03:25 Wielki błękit (Grand bleu, Le); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1988) 05:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków 2 (76) - serial animowany 08.00 Pinky i Mózg 2 (22) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo 2 (15) - serial animowany 09.00 Czarodziejki 2 (40) - serial fantasy 10.00 Zakręcone (15) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (350) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (73) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (70) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 5 (131) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1604) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (193) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (55) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (313) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1605) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (284) - serial komediowy 20.00 Megahit: Królestwo niebieskie - dramat historyczny, USA/Hiszpania/Wielka Brytania 2005 23.00 Funny Games - thriller, USA/Francja/Wielka Brytania/Austria/Niemcy/Włochy 2007 01.15 Układy 5 (50) - serial kryminalny 02.20 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 06.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (181) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 11.40 Sąd rodzinny (55) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 11 (7) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Mango - telezakupy 14.15 Ukryta prawda (17) - serial paradokumentalny 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (549) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (798) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (182) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda (18) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1679) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (810) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Sekrety chirurgii (2) - reality show 22.30 Mentalista 3 (23) - serial kryminalny 23.30 Lekarze (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 00.30 Bez śladu 6 (1/18) - serial kryminalny 01.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.40 Arkana magii (775) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Shot naukowy; magazyn 17:20 Nasza Wieś; reportaż 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:33 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Everyday English 17:50 Puls Kościoła; magazyn 18:10 Żyjmy Zdrowo; magazyn 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Sport Opolski 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Wszystko Jasne 19:10 Relacje sportowe 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:03 Sport Opolski 22:08 Pogoda 22:10 Wszystko Jasne 22:18 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Rosyjscy oligarchowie. Od wzlotu do upadku - cz. 2 (Les oligarques russes. De l'ascension a la chute); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2005); reż.:Aleksander Gentielew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:36 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:46 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:02 Głos Mediów - odc. 61; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Rosyjscy oligarchowie. Od wzlotu do upadku - cz. 2 (Les oligarques russes. De l'ascension a la chute); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2005); reż.:Aleksander Gentielew; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Polonia 06:10 18. Przystanek Woodstock 2012 - Bethel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 2 Mobilizacja Wrzesień 1939; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Pierścień i Róża - Ja kocham Rózię odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Galeria - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 709 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - marcelo (128); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 78* - Poród amatorski - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii - Zbigniew Buczkowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Bibuła - odc. 2 Świat się zmienił; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 24 Trąba powietrzna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 579*Cała nadzieja w Ameryce; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Cafe Historia - Pierwsze damy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Galeria - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - marcelo (128); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:50 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - odc. 2 Mobilizacja Wrzesień 1939; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Inżynierowie z zębem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 709 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Serbia - Michał Anioł (129); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (15); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Pierścień i Róża - Ja kocham Rózię odc. 2; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 709; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (15); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVS 07.00 Świat w pigułce 07.35 Propozycje do Listy śląskich Szlagierów 07.55 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 08.55 W klatce czasu 09.30 Na straży prawa 09.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 10.50 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 11.25 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmern’a 12.25 Świat w pigułce 12.45 Telezakupy 14.20 Jedz i bądź sexy 14.50 Ostatnie pięć kilogramów 15.20 Ślubne SOS 15.50 Silesia Informacje 17.10 Schlesien Journal 17.30 Informator miejski 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Niesamowite historie 20.55 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21.55 Na straży prawa 22.20 W klatce czasu 22.50 Na tropie zbrodni 23.30 Sexy sport clips 00.20 Świat w pigułce Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2012 roku